


The Crazy Crow Lady In Room 108

by Ohmehgawdnotagain



Series: Sherlock Holmes' Peculiar Adventures [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Fighting, Guns, Mystery, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohmehgawdnotagain/pseuds/Ohmehgawdnotagain
Summary: Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson go on another peculiar adventure.





	The Crazy Crow Lady In Room 108

**The Crazy Crow Lady In Room 108**

Sherlock hadn't said a word en route to the hotel. The cab ride remained silent as they began their journey since early morning when they had been called down to a very peculiar case. Sherlock didn't even give John a second to ask any questions when he demanded that they need to pack their bags. Apparently they had to leave immediately, which surprised the doctor, since Sherlock seemed to be the type to think over the information first than to act instantly. Even though John wanted to ask Sherlock a series of questions about this mysterious new case, he kept his lips sealed figuring Sherlock will fill him in when he wanted.

The cab ride didn't take long, maybe an hour at the most, so the two companions found themselves at the Grand Hotel with a large field in the front. The grass looked lively and healthy in contrast to the ancient, dimly golden building. John studied the facade and realized that it looked more like a college than a hotel.

"Sherlock," John called to the man a couple steps ahead of him. "This is quite a strange hotel if I may say. Almost looks like a-"

"College," Sherlock interrupted. "Yes, John. This was once a college, but after The Wax Seal Stamp incident, they closed down the college and made it into a secure hotel instead. I had thought you would know this, John."

"I have heard of it indeed, but I hadn't known this was the place," John responded as they headed up the stairs to the front doors. "However, this place looks a bit too glamorous for our budget, Sherlock. How are we going to afford it? Is Mycroft going to sponsor us?"

"By god! John, do you think I'd ask for Mycroft's help for financial funds? Think, John." Sherlock scoffed as they entered the grand doors. "So you know, I actually worked on the case and found myself rewarded with free hotel hospitality and stay."

The clerk lifted his head highly when he saw Sherlock walk in his direction. "Mr. Holmes! What a pleasure to have your presence in our hotel. Would you like the usual room?" the man asked with a soft smile.

"No. I would like a room with the front scenic view, and I would like to see the registry for this week," Sherlock demanded.

"Oh, would you like a single bed?" the clerk asked looking between Sherlock and John.

"Double, please," John stated clearing his throat.

The clerk only smiled and nodded as he typed into the computer. Soon he printed out a couple pages of information and handed them to Sherlock. John wanted to point out that it was a violation of privacy to hand over the information of residents to anyone, but he felt that in this situation it was common.

Sherlock shifted through the pages to see if there was anybody staying here that he needed to be aware of, but instead he found something interesting even though it didn't seem that important. He could sense that John shifted impatiently behind him just waiting for a room, so Sherlock tucked the papers in his jacket and smiled kindly at the clerk.

"We'll take room 107," Sherlock decided.

"Right away, Mr. Holmes. Want us to take your bags for you?" he asked.

Sherlock nodded slightly and watched when two men came by and took the bags to their room. "New help?" Sherlock mused.

"Oh, yes. There was an accident with our last employee, and he couldn't work here any longer, but don't worry! We did many background checks and he checked out all good," the clerk assured

"When was he employed?" Sherlock asked.

"Sherlock…," John complained.

"Just last week," the clerk answered as both he and Sherlock ignored John's whine.

Sherlock nodded and smiled once again. "Thank you. I must be on my way since my companion is getting a little too impatient," he commented earning a glare from John.

"Alright. Enjoy your stay Mr. Holmes!" the clerk called out as both boys headed on their way towards the staircase.

John followed Sherlock to their room where two of the men were waiting outside the room with a copy of the keys. The new employee handed Sherlock a key and the older gentleman handed one to John. When they entered inside the room, John's mouth dropped. He looked all around at the spectacular room. The beds were made with tender care and had covers of the most expensive material. The room looked as if it was arranged for the King to stay in. The only thing that made John frown was the table with a intentional addition of two wine glasses and a bottle of the finest wine. Also on the table was a plate of chocolate covered strawberries with a card next to it.

John walked over to the table and picked up the card which said:

**Enjoy your room with your partner, Mr. Holmes.**

**We hope you have a fantastic stay.**

**All expenses are on the house! - K.C.**

 

"Bloody hell!" John ejaculated. "Why do they always think we are together?" he asked.

Though Sherlock only shook his head and simply responded, "Don't think much on it, John."

John noticed that Sherlock's attention stuck on something outside. He walked over to the other window and pushed over the curtain so he could see. Nothing. There was no one outside to be looking at. John tried looking elsewhere only seeing a couple birds flying by. If anything, it just looked like an ordinary nice day; however, John knew Sherlock could see all.

Abandoning the window, John went over to his bed and sat down with exhaustion. It was only seven in the morning, but they had been up since five-thirty. Life was never dull with Sherlock, but John wished he'd take it easy sometimes, but he knew there was no way in hell that would happen. John laid back and let out a yawn feeling his eyes begin to close; however, he didn't get to fall into a slumber since Sherlock began to dial up on the phone to order room service. Christ!

"Can we get some mint tea, please? Thank you," Sherlock asked then hung up the phone. "By god! John, get up" Sherlock exclaimed when he saw the sleepy man. "We have to wait for Lestrade and the imbecile to meet us here at noon."

"Anderson?" John asked.

"Yes. The imbecile," Sherlock responded sharply.

"That's at noon, I'm pretty sure I can squeeze in a nap until then," John added with another yawn.

Sherlock huffed at the doctor but soon found himself lost in thought. "Fine…" Sherlock relented with a pause. "I am going out. Please do keep your gun on you and the door locked," Sherlock stated.

This made John sit up in alarm. "Are we in danger here?"

"Not that I know of, but I know there is danger here," Sherlock added before turning around towards the door. "I will be back before noon. I will answer all your calls or will text you back. If I do not answer your call and text you back, I am most likely in a tussle. Go crazy on the room service, it's free."

Sherlock left with that. He took his time walking down the hallways collecting facts with each step. He moved out the way when a woman left the room with her three little children who were all making a ruckus in the once quiet hotel. Sherlock descended down the stairs and greeted the clerk once again. The clerk's name is Chad Belford, who is the owner's nephew of this hotel. Belford smiled cheekily at the consulting detective.

"Ah! Mr. Holmes, do you like your room?" Belford asked with all politeness.

Sherlock smiled softly back. "I feel spoiled," he joked.

"Well, anything for the best. We did our pleasure in providing you and your partner some accommodations for your stay," Belford added with a wink. "A cute one there."

"Yes, indeed," Sherlock agreed for the man's entertainment. "I noticed that you seem to have a crow problem."

Belford's eyes brighten with knowledge. "Ah, that would be the result of the crazy crow lady! She comes by twice a year, and it seems that whenever she stays here the more the crows gather…" gossiped the clerk.

"Crazy crow lady?" Sherlock asked with disbelief. "Sounds more like a child's tale."

"No, it's true!" assured Belford. "Twice a year, she comes by with her parents. They come in the middle of the night to request a room. Her parents are very lovely indeed, but their daughter is a spunky maiden who wakes around eightish- nine to go outside and dance. Now, look here, when she dances more crows gather. Then they dance with her!" exclaimed Belford. "It's like watching a witch summon a swarm of crows to do her bidding. I tend to tell the staff to be wary of that young maiden, for she'll have talons in your skin in a flash! However, this year there was something different that happened," he informed.

"And what was that?" Sherlock asked with interest.

Belford looked around as to make sure no one was in sight. "She came alone this year! No parents, just her. You should have seen how sinister she looked when she came in last night. Her eyes were darken and body rigid as if she had done something bad recently…"

"If you suspected something wrong, why didn't you call for the police?" asked Sherlock.

Belford's eyes widened. "I would never! What if she used her witchery to kill me? And besides, her room was already paid for."

"Paid for? By whom?"

"Well, her uncle, of course. Though it wasn't the same room they normally get. Her uncle requested the room before the maiden, which made her a little upset, but she didn't refuse. Now, I don't know what to make of any of this, but I think…," he paused, "she killed her parents."

Sherlock tilted his head to the side thinking about the information given. "I am going to go get some breakfast. It was nice chatting with you, Belford."

"Oh! Well, have a nice meal. I'll be here until noon when my shift is over," Belford called out tiredly.

Sherlock nodded in farewell and headed over to the cafeteria, which was a little ways off. He didn't intend on eating exactly, but since it wouldn't be eight until half an hour, he decided to gather more information while he could. Sherlock wanted to check out the new employee as well to see if he presumed no threat.

When Sherlock entered the cafeteria, he looked around surprised to see a decent amount of people eating breakfast. He walked slowly to an empty table that happened to be near the woman and kids. He could tell she was struggling to keep the kids in order, but she made sure they didn't act out as much while eating. Sherlock sat down only to be greeted with the new employee who filled him a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, sir. I would like to take the courtesy and inform you about the countless activities in our hotel. We have an indoor tennis court, and-"

"That's alright. I already have plans today," Sherlock interrupted.

The man smiled and nodded as he went on his way back to the kitchen. Sherlock picked up the cup and walked over to the self serve station. There he dumped the coffee in the sink and neatly placed down the glass. Sherlock then grabbed a new cup and got his own fill of tea. When he sat down again and sipped at his cup, he overheard the new employee talking to the lady with three kids.

"Might I recommend a swim at our indoor pool? We have a three foot pool for the young ones that's being constantly watched by a supervisor, and there's a hot tub and sauna for the adults to relax that’s in view of the pools," he informed them.

A second later the kids started begging the mother to take them. Sherlock began to ponder about these tedious facts finding that they held more than they showed. Before he could come to some connections his phone rang.

"Hello, John?" Sherlock answered putting down his cup.

"Why did you order tea then leave?" the doctor asked with irritation. "I was woken up from my nap."

"Then write a complaint," Sherlock reasoned.

Sherlock could hear the doctor huff. "It wasn't their fault. It was yours-"

"Quick, go to the window and tell me what you see," Sherlock interrupted.

After hearing some shifting John responded. "I swear you’re just a little- There's nothing outside," he stated.

Sherlock sighed with irritation. "Observe, John. What do you see?"

"I'm not as good as you, Sherlock. I don't see anything important. There's cars passing, people walking across the streets, and birds flying-"

"Birds. What kind of birds?" Sherlock pressed.

"Why crows, I'd say."

Sherlock nodded even though John wouldn't see. "Is there a lady in the field?"

"No. There's no one in the field- What is it your looking for, Sherlock?" asked John

"Nothing. Thank you, John." Sherlock hung up before his companion could ask another question.

Sherlock suddenly found half the cafeteria empty, and the new employee had disappeared from the room. Sherlock stood up and took his half empty glass to the sink and made he way out of the cafeteria and down the halls. He came across the pool room where he could see inside clearly since the walls were actually glass windows. The only thing was that the pool room was sound proof. He studied the people inside. They were all yelling and enjoying themselves thoroughly. The new employee had not been here.

Each activity room Sherlock passed emitted no sounds. They were all soundproof. Deciding he wasted enough time looking around the place, Sherlock headed back upstairs to study his own floor. He noticed room 108's lock was broken, but the door remained shut with no sound what-so-ever. Sherlock quickly walked to his room next door and unlocked it to get inside. John quickly whipped around with his gun pointed at his companion only to sigh with relief and lower his weapon.

"By god! Sherlock, let me know you are coming in," John complained.

Sherlock ignored the comment and instead rushed to the window. "John, do me a favor," Sherlock ordered then frowned when he saw no one out in the field.

"And what's that?" asked the doctor.

"I am going to step outside our room for a moment, and when I leave the room, I want you to scream at the top of your lungs. Got it?" Sherlock asked as he began his way towards the door.

"What? No. No, Sherlock. I'll disturb any sleeping residents," John noted.

"Just do it. I have a feeling that this place is all soundproof…," Sherlock already turned the knob and stepped outside the room. "Do it."

Once Sherlock shut the door he waited for a minute. He could hear nothing at all until John opened up the door to stare at his friend. Sherlock quickly entered and traded places with John. He took the doctor's gun from his backside and shut the doctor out. Quickly Sherlock aimed at the wall where he knew would be brick. He released fire and watched the bullet stub into the wall with a big bang. Lowering the gun, Sherlock turned around to open the door to let John in.

"Did you hear that?" Sherlock asked.

"Hear what- Sherlock Holmes!" yelled John when he saw the bullet hole in the wall. "Are you bloody mad?! Sure we get a free room and services, but this is just plain rude. You are taking advantage of your privileges, Sherlock."

Sherlock let the doctor ramble as he tucked the gun in his backside. "I'll need to borrow this. I fear there is something going on here."

John quickly shut his mouth and looked at Sherlock with alerted eyes. "What's going on?" he asked.

"I don't know exactly, John." Sherlock quickly left the room leaving the doctor behind once again.

Before Sherlock walked too far he noticed that room 108's door was ajar. Quietly and slowly the detective pushed open the door only to find it empty. As he walked in he noticed that the bed was unmade and the luggage unpacked. The only thing that was unpacked was a photo frame displayed on the nightstand. The window was open wide allowing the breeze to blow back the curtains. Sherlock walked up to the window only to see one crow in the field hopping around.

No.

Sherlock thought the crow was only hopping around, but the crow was actually doing a series of steps. The crow was dancing. He watched how the bird hopped on one foot to the other then flutter its wings. It hopped in circles and wiggled its body. Sherlock teared his eyes away to check if someone walked by the room. When he looked back, he finally found the woman he was looking for. She had black, short curly hair and dark smooth skin. Her hips swung to the nonexistent music as the crow danced beside her. She was wearing a grey crop top that rested on her shoulders and underneath was a black tank-top. Her blue jean shorts followed her curves lovely. She signified a creature of pure beauty.

Sherlock studied their movements as if they were in sync. More crows gathered, but they only watched. There was something about her movements that stressed that the woman was tired and exhausted. Suddenly the crows all around sounded a call of alarm making Sherlock take a step back. The woman's eyes met his for a second, and Sherlock quickly jumped out of sight. After a minute, Sherlock peeked out the window again only to find that the woman and the crows were all gone. Had he imagine the whole thing? Surely not, for the experience felt all too real.

Sherlock turned around to leave only to hear the sound of the window shutting. He quickly turned his head to see the woman standing in front of the window glaring at him skeptically. Her eyes were a deep brown that held wisdom and pain, but the way she carried herself told him that she was vivacious. Sherlock nodded his greeting and kept quiet.

"What are you doing in my room?" she asked with a voice that hooked you in.

"The door was ajar, and I became concerned," Sherlock answered honestly.

The woman squinted her eyes at him. "That faulty door…," she finally mumbled. "I didn't want this room, but my uncle already paid for it…"

Sherlock was surprised in her quick change of demeanor. "I'm sorry for your loss, miss," Sherlock said politely causing the girl to look up at him with confusion. "I saw the photo on your nightstand. Normally one doesn't carry around a photo of their parents and their self unless some grim reason… Also I heard you normally come with your parents."

The girl sighed and sat down on her bed.

She shook her head and stared at the photo with distance in her eyes. "They died in a car accident some months ago… I am on my way to my uncle's later on today. It's a family tradition."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes at this information. "I'm sorry to pry, but how many siblings do your parents have?"

The girl looked uneasy and her eyes kept looking towards her knees. "My mother was an only child and my dad had one brother. My uncle…," she trailed away.

"My apologies, I forgot to introduce myself. I am a consulting detective, Sherlock Holmes," he held out his hand for her to shake, but as soon as he moved she ducked down to grab a small pistol and aimed it at Sherlock.

"Please, get out of my room, Holmes," she sneered. "I have reason to believe you are doing a lot more than snooping."

Sherlock held up his hands in surrender but didn't make one move to leave. "Miss, I am here in sake for your safety. Your last name, what is it?" he asked.

"Brown."

Sherlock finally clicked all the pieces together. "Listen," he whispered. "We don't have much time. Every employee here knows your daily routine, and I believe that there is someone here sent to kill you. You won't believe me, but I think your uncle is here to make sure you are taken care of. I have a list of all the residents, and a Mr. Brown has been staying here for a few days already. Why else would he pay for your room with a faulty lock?" Sherlock pressed. "All these rooms are soundproof, which gives anyone the opportunity to fire a gun."

"Shut up!" she yelled with frustration. "My uncle wouldn't kill me. I'm his only niece."

"You’re his only problem standing in his way from his inheritance from your father," Sherlock added.

Before another word was spoken the sound of approaching footsteps entered the room. The new employee. He pulled out the gun but was taken back when he saw Sherlock in the room as well. Sherlock took this opportunity to grab his wrist and twist the gun out of his hands. The gun clattered to the floor, and Sherlock quickly twisted around to elbow the man in the chest. The man stepped back in pain but quickly wrapped his arms around Sherlock and slammed the thin detective against the wall. Pain instantly claimed Sherlock's nerves, but he bit through them and slammed his fist in the guy's face. This gave Sherlock the second he needed to get out of the man's power grip.

Sherlock stepped back a little and called out to the girl. "Call the police!" He then turned back towards the man who tried to punch him, but he quickly blocked it away and kicked him in his side. The man out sized Sherlock greatly.

The man grabbed Sherlock's leg and threw him across the room. While Sherlock struggled to get up, the man went to grab the gun, but the girl quickly kicked it away and kneed him in the face. She held her gun over the man's head with a hard cold gaze.

"Don't move!" she yelled with a sense of authority. She looked up towards Sherlock for a quick second giving the man plenty of time to pull her legs out from under her causing her to drop the gun.

The gun went off and everybody ducked their heads. The bullet hit the wall and she quickly kicked her gun out of reach as well. Before the man could try and break her neck, Sherlock ran up and kicked him in the face. The man quickly got up and shook away the pain. He charged at Sherlock with punches, which the detective dodged except the last one that sent stars flying in his vision. Suddenly the man held Sherlock in his big arms and slammed him against the brick wall once again making him completely defenseless.

A hard blow hit Sherlock's rib cage causing the detective to grunt in pain. Another blow went to his stomach disrupting his airflow. Finally Sherlock got the chance to knee the man in the groin, which made the man release Sherlock. While the man was down, Sherlock grabbed John's pistol from his backside and slammed the metal on the assassin's head, knocking him out unconscious. Sherlock tried to catch his breath and ended up stumbling towards the bed to collapse on his back.

The pain was unbearable. His chest felt like it was on fire and he could hardly breathe. His mouth was filled with blood which he let drip out of the sides of his mouth so he wouldn't choke on it. The girl quickly made her way to him staring with shock.

"Room… 107," Sherlock wheezed.

The girl quickly took off leaving the detective alone in pain. He definitely broke something, and the taste of his blood was becoming too much and made his stomach queasy. A second later John appeared to his side asking a series of questions. Sherlock's head ached.

"Sherlock… Sherlock, can you hear me?" John asked with urgency.

"Yes, but don't talk so loud. I'm fine…," Sherlock lied.

John rolled his eyes. "Where is your pain?"

Sherlock attempted to sit up, and when he did, he clenched his teeth to refrain from showing a face of pain.

"Sherlock, please don't move," John fretted. "I have to see if you’re okay, and I can't risk you getting up until I'm done-"

"Shhh," Sherlock snaps with narrowed eyes.

Suddenly his head began to spin and he could feel the contents in his stomach gurgle. Sherlock stumbled to his feet and as soon as he took one step he fell to the floor. John quickly aided him with the girl on his other side. They helped him to the restroom where he spit out all the blood he had pooling in his mouth. After feeling somewhat okay, Sherlock sat on the ground grabbing his side and stared at the girl.

"Miss Brown, I do apologize for getting blood all over your room," Sherlock winced at his words.

John knelt next to Sherlock and shook his head. "You worry about the things that don't matter right now," he commented softly feeling on Sherlock's chest making him flinch with pain. "You may have broken or fractured a rib. I can get a cab to take you to the hospital for further examining-"

"No," Sherlock grunted. "I'm good. I'll just rest for a while…"

Miss Brown settled on the other side of Sherlock looking deflated. "So… You mean my uncle is trying to kill me?" she asked.

Sherlock squeezed his eyes shut trying to ignore his headache. "We'll talk later over tea…" Sherlock turned to John. "Cancel our lunch with Lestrade and the imbecile, and keep your eye on the perpetrator."

***

The rest of the afternoon kept busy with the police taking the once employed man and Mr. Brown down to the station for questioning. Sherlock had explained to Miss Brown about all the connections with the attempted murder. John had Sherlock looked over in the hospital only to come out with a cracked rib and heavy bruising.

It all started when Sherlock noticed that Mr. Brown had checked in a couple day before Miss Brown around such a time when the new employee started working. Then after hearing about the crazy crow lady's routine and noticing how the new employee kept insisting everybody go into one of the soundproof rooms, Sherlock knew something was up. However, when Sherlock interrupted Miss Brown's routine the perpetrator had to come running back to where he would think she'd be, which was her room. Later on the police had found textual evidence on the assassin's phone linking with Miss Brown's uncle. Both were charged with attempted murder, and Sherlock came to meet one of Miss Brown's crowing friends. Turns out, crows don't like him.

The meeting with Lestrade and the imbecile was indeed pushed away for another day. Sherlock and John's stay had indeed been quite peculiar.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sherlock Holmes fic that I tried mimicking the style of Arthur Conan Doyle except in third person than John's writings. I hope I did some justice, and if you liked it please leave a comic below. Tell me what you think, and what you think I should do to improve. I really enjoy writing a mystery, and to be honest this was my first attempt at a mystery. I am really a fan of Arthur Conan Doyle's writing style for his Sherlock Holmes stories.   
> I do make ship content, but right now I just love making Sherlock Mysteries. I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> (I did a lazy read over so I don't know if there are no mistakes)


End file.
